Andromeda Tonks
|urodziny = pomiędzy 1951 a 1955 rokiem |krew = Czysta |pseudonim = Dromeda |płeć = K |oczy = Ciemne |włosy = Jasnobrązowe |rodzina = * * (zd. Tonks) * * Teddy Lupin * (zd. Rosier) * * (zd. Black) * Delphini * Rudolf Lestrange * Narcyza Malfoy (zd. Black) * Lucjusz Malfoy * Draco Malfoy * * * * (zd. Crabbe) |przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Slytherin * Zakon Feniksa * Rodzina Black * Rodzina Tonks |dom = Slytherin |rasa = Człowiek |status = Wdowa }} Andromeda Tonks (z d. Black; ur. pomiędzy 1951 a 1955 rokiem) — czarownica czystej krwi, druga córka Druelli i Cygnusa Blacków. Miała dwie siostry – starszą, Bellatriks oraz młodszą, Narcyzę. Po zakończeniu edukacji w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, gdzie została przydzielona do Slytherinu, wyszła za mąż za mugolaka, Teda Tonksa, z którym miała córkę – Nimfadorę. Małżeństwo było głównym powodem jej wydziedziczenia z Rodu Blacków. Podczas Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów, Andromeda i jej mąż byli sprzymierzeńcami Zakonu Feniksa, za to ich córka była jego członkinią. Biografia Wczesne życie mały Andromeda urodziła się na początku lat pięćdziesiątych w znanej czarodziejskiemu światu rodzinie czystej krwi. Była drugą córką Cygnusa i Druelli Black (z domu Rosier) oraz młodszą siostrą Bellatriks Lestrange i starszą siostrą Narcyzy Malfoy. Walburga i Orion Black byli jej ciotką i wujem po stronie ojca, a Syriusz i Regulus Black - kuzynami. Evan Rosier może być krewnym ze strony matki. Alfard Black był także wujem AndromedyRód Blacków. Okres nauki w Hogwarcie Andromeda uczęszczała do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie od połowy lat 60. do początku lat 70. XX wieku i została przydzielona do SlytherinuHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi, Rozdział 4 (Horacy Slughorn) - Horacy Slughorn stwierdza: "Cała rodzina Black była w moim domu, ale Syriusz trafił do Gryffindoru!" . Mogła być bardzo utalentowana w zaklęciach. Możliwe też, że była dobra w Obronie przed Czarną Magią, ponieważ w dorosłym życiu potrafiła oprzeć się torturom, nie ujawniając żadnych istotnych informacji ani nie tracąc zdrowych zmysłów. W pewnym momencie w trakcie lub po ukończeniu edukacji w Hogwarcie, Andromeda spotkała się, a następnie zakochała się w czarodzieju pochodzącym z mugolskiej rodziny, Edwardzie Tonksie, pomimo niezachwianej wiary jej rodziny w znaczenie czystości krwi. Późniejsze życie Po ukończeniu Hogwartu wyszła za mugolaka Teda Tonksa. Przez ślub z nim została przez swoją ciotkę Walburgę wydziedziczona – jej imię zostało wypalone z uroczystego gobelinu na Grimmauld Place 12. Kontakty zerwali z nią po tym fakcie także jej siostry, Narcyza Malfoy i Bellatriks Lestrange, ponieważ uważały ją za zdrajczynię krwi. W 1973 roku, w wieku około dwudziestu lat, Andromedzie i Edwardowi urodziła się córka, Nimfadora Vulpecula Tonks. Andromeda wybrała imię, którego jej córka nie lubiła, woląc być znana po prostu jako "Tonks" przez jej przyjaciół. Ted, Remus Lupin i Andromeda w skrócie nazwali ją Dorą. Jej córka, Nimfadora, rozpoczęła swój pierwszy rok w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie w 1984 roku i została przydzielona do Hufflepuffu, jak jej ojciec, podczas ceremonii przydziału. Opiekunem domu, do którego przydzielona została Nimfadora była profesor Pomona Sprout, nauczycielka zielarstwa, nie uczyniła z niej prefekta Hufflepuffu na piątym roku, ponieważ nie była w stanie prawidłowo się zachowywać. Jej córka ukończyła się w Hogwarcie do 1991 roku, a następnie pracowała jako auror w Brytyjskim Ministerstwie Magii. Nimfadora pracowała jako auror między wojnami i podczas drugiej wojny czarodziejów. Andromeda często martwiła się o bezpieczeństwo swojej córki. Druga wojna czarodziejów (1995-1998) W przeciwieństwie do reszty Blacków, Dromeda nie popierała Voldemorta, nie obchodziła jej czystość krwi i pochodzenie. Po reaktywowaniu Zakon Feniksa wraz z mężem i córką do niego wstąpiła, by walczyć z mrokiem. mały|275px|Andromeda i jej mąż - Ted Tonks W 1997 roku dom Andromedy i Teda był jednym z celów operacji Siedmiu Potterów. Po bitwie nad Little Whinging trafił tam Harry Potter i Rubeus Hagrid. Małżeństwo zajęło się nimi, ponieważ obaj byli ranni. Andromeda była nieco urażona, ponieważ Harry w pierwszej chwili pomylił ją z Bellatriks i się przestraszył. Razem z mężem okazywała troskę o swoją córkę, kiedy dowiedziała się, że zostali zaatakowani przez Śmierciożerców. Ted uspokajał żonę mówiąc, że Dora przechodziła przez gorsze akcje w swojej pracy aurora. Potem Andromeda i Ted zorganizowali bezpieczny powrót do Nory świstoklikiem. Dom Tonksów objęty był mocnymi czarami ochronnymi. Nieco później, kiedy Ministerstwo Magii zostało przejęte przez Lorda Voldemorta Andromeda i Ted byli przesłuchiwani i torturowani przez Śmierciożerców, jednak małżeństwo nie zdradziło nic o Zakonie, ani o Harrym. Nieco później ich córka obwieściła małżeństwu nowinę, że jest w ciąży i przyjechała do rodziców na jakiś czas. Remus Lupin w tym samym czasie opuścił na krótko żonę, przestraszony czy podoła zadaniu i boi się, że przekaże likantropię dziecku. Następne miesiące to był dramat dla Andromedy. Jej mąż, Ted musiał opuścić dom, aby nie zostać aresztowany przez Komisję Rejestracji Mugolaków. Został jednak przechwycony i zabity przez Szmalcowników. Andromeda została wdową. Niedługo później, jej córka urodziła Andromedzie wnuka, Teddy'ego. I to właśnie Andromeda go wychowała przy pomocy ojca chrzestnego, Harry'ego Pottera, ponieważ Nimfadora wraz z Remusem zginęli 2 maja 1998 roku w Bitwie o Hogwart. Osobowość mały|lewo|204px|Martwa Nimfadora i jej mąż – Remus Lupin Można powiedzieć, że Andromeda Tonks była jedną z najbardziej dramatycznych postaci w całej sadze, chociaż nie posiadamy na jej temat zbyt wielu informacji. Możemy sobie jedynie wyobrazić jaką tragedię przeżywała, kiedy dowiadywała się, że kolejni członkowie jej najbliższej rodziny nie żyją. Na początku Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów zginął jej mąż Ted, zabity przez szmalcowników, natomiast podczas Bitwy o Hogwart umarła jej jedyna córka Nimfadora oraz jej mąż Remus Lupin, osierocając kilkutygodniowego synka Teddy'ego. W wychowaniu chłopca Andromedzie pomagał Harry Potter – jego ojciec chrzestny. Wnioskować można, że pani Tonks miała bardzo silną osobowość, ponieważ nie poddała się i samodzielnie wychowała wnuka. Jednak pewnym jest, że do końca życia pozostał w niej żal do córki, która nie została z własnym dzieckiem, a udała się do Hogwartu, żeby pomóc mężowi w walce ze zwolennikami Voldemorta, którą oboje przypłacili życiem, osierocając przy tym jedynego syna. Wygląd Andromeda była podobna do swojej starszej siostry Bellatriks, przez co, będąc w jej domu, Harry Potter w pierwszym odruchu chciał ją zaatakować. Od siostry – Andromedę różniły ciemnobrązowe włosy i łagodniejsze spojrzenie. Zarówno ona, jak i Bellatriks odziedziczyły wygląd po swoim ojcu, jako że ich matka była blondynką, po której z kolei wygląd odziedziczyła Narcyza. Relacje mały|211x211px|Mąż Dromedy na drzewie genealogicznym [[Ród Blacków|Rodu Blacków|lewo]] Andromeda Tonks występuje tylko w jednej, krótkiej scenie w siódmym tomie, przez co nie mamy zbyt wiele informacji na jej temat. Można jednak wyciągać pewne wnioski z wypowiedzi innych bohaterów. Ted Tonks Męża poznała podczas nauki w Hogwarcie i krótko po jej zakończeniu para pobrała się. Nie mamy wiadomości na temat relacji między nimi, musiały być jednak na tyle dobre, że Andromeda zdecydowała się na ślub będąc świadomą, iż w konsekwencji zostanie wydziedziczona z rodu Blacków. Nimfadora Tonks mały|256x256px|Nimfadora Tonks w [[Grimmauld Place 12|Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu Feniksa ]] Choć córka miała żal do matki o nadanie jej dziwacznego imienia, mimo to relacje między nimi były dobre. Andromeda bardzo martwiła się o Dorę, kiedy ta brała udział w transportowaniu Harry'ego z domu na Privet Drive 4 do Nory pomimo, iż była świadoma jej zdolności aurorskich. Opiekowała się nią również przez pewien czas, kiedy Lupin odszedł obawiając się ponieść odpowiedzialność za spłodzenie dziecka dotkniętego likantropią. Tonks podziwiała Andromedę za sprawność w zaklęciach gospodarskich, choć jest możliwe, że między matką i córką dochodziło na tym polu do nieporozumień – Dora odznaczała się zdecydowanie większą tolerancją wobec nieporządku. Remus Lupin lewo|mały|236x236px Prawdopodobnie Andromeda nie przepadała za zięciem. Pierwotnie mogło to być podyktowane jedynie troską o dobro córki. Sam Remus podczas wizyty na Grimmauld Place 12 w siódmym tomie mówi do Harry'ego: „Nasze małżeństwo wzbudza wstręt nawet w jej własnej rodzinie! Którzy rodzice chcieliby, żeby ich córka poślubiła wilkołaka?” Istnieje również możliwość, że słowa te wynikały z nadinterpretacji ogarniętego poczuciem winy Lupina i nie były do końca zgodne z rzeczywistością. Być może Andromedę cechowała większa tolerancja niż sądził, jako że sama sprzeciwiła się rodzinnej tradycji poślubiając mugolaka. Niemal na pewno jednak nie była zadowolona z (krótkotrwałego, co prawda, ale zawsze) opuszczenia przez niego jej córki i nienarodzonego dziecka. Rodzice i siostry Nie wiadomo, kiedy Andromeda zaczęła opierać się światopoglądowi, w którym została wychowana. Bellatriks mówi, że ostateczne zerwanie kontaktów nastąpiło po ślubie siostry, jednak niemal na pewno ochładzanie stosunków musiało zacząć się już wcześniej. Z pewnością rodzinie nie podobała się jej przyjaźń z wyrodnym Syriuszem. Trudno sobie również wyobrazić, by siostry, z którymi była w szkole nie wiedziały o jej romansie z urodzonym w mugolskiej rodzinie Tedem. (A w każdym razie młodsza od niej Narcyza) Syriusz Black mały|202x202px|Kuzyn Andromedy - Syriusz Black Syriusz w 5 tomie mówi Harry'emu, że Andromeda była jego ulubioną kuzynką. Nie jest wyjaśnione, czy wiedziała o jego niewinności w latach 1995–96 (czyli od powrotu Voldemorta i prawdopodobnego początku jej współpracy z Zakonem do śmierci Syriusza), czy też prawdy dowiedziała się dopiero później. Harry Potter lewo|mały|221x221px|Harry Potter Pierwszy raz spotyka się z Harrym w 1997r, podczas przenoszenia go z domu wujostwa do Nory. Odnosi się wówczas do chłopaka dość chłodno, prawdopodobnie jest to jednak spowodowane tym, że na pierwszy rzut oka pomylił ją z Bellatriks i chciał zaatakować oraz obawą o życie córki. Ich późniejsze relacje musiały być poprawne, skoro godziła się na częstą opiekę nad jej osieroconym wnukiem – Teddym. Nie zdradziła również śmierciożercom Harry'ego, kiedy torturowali ją zaklęciem Cruciatus. Umiejętności Według Nimfadory, Andromeda biegle posługiwała się czarami gospodarstwa domowego. Po bitwie Siedmiu Potterów, Harry i Hagrid schronili się w jej domu, gdzie leczyła urazy Hagrida. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że był on półolbrzymem i towarzyszy temu naturalny magiczny opór, oznacza to, że była utalentowaną uzdrowicielką. Etymologia Wielu członków Rodziny Black - takich jak Syriusz, Bellatriks i Regulus - jest nazwana po nazwach gwiazd i konstelacji, a imię Andromeda podąża za tym wzorem. Jest to północna konstelacja, która zawiera Galaktykę Andromedy. Możliwe, że bohaterka została nazwana na cześć postaci z mitologii greckiej: księżniczka, która została przykuta łańcuchem do skały, aby mogła zostać złożona w ofierze potworowi morskiemu, jako boska kara dla chluby jej matki (Kasjopei), ale została uratowana przez bohatera Perseusza, którego poślubiła. Może to nawiązywać do wyobrażenia Andromedy Tonks o jej arystokratycznej, ale okrutnej rodzinie. Imię pochodzi od słów andros „człowiek” i medesthai „myśleć”. Ciekawostki * Andromeda jest jedną z nielicznych postaci ze Slytherinu, które pomagają Harry'emu. * Jest jedyną z piątki kuzynostwa Black, która nie występuję w żadnym filmie. Jej dwie siostry pojawiły się we wszystkich filmach od Księcia Półkrwi do Insygniów Śmierci: część 2, Dodatkowo Bellatriks pojawiła się w Zakonie Feniksa. Syriusz Black pojawił się w więźniu Azkabanu, Zakonie Feniksa i Insygniach Śmierci: część 2, a młodszy brat Syriusza - Regulus Black - pojawił się na jednej z fotografii Horacego Slughorna w Księciu Półkrwi. * Ze względu na podobieństwa w wyglądzie, opisane w serii, wspólne dla Andromedy i jej siostry, Bellatriks Lestrange, fani Harry'ego Pottera założyli internetową petycję, aby Helena Bonham Carter, która gra Bellatriks, wcieliła się również w Andromedę w Harrym Potterze i Insygniach Śmierci: część pierwsza''http://www.petitionspot.com/petitions/HelenaBCforAndromedaTonks/. Jednak ostatecznie w filmie Harry i Hagrid uciekli bezpośrednio do Nory, a nie do domu Tonks, przez co Andromeda i Ted nie zostali uwzględnieni w filmie. Występowanie * ''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) Przypisy Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Rodzina Black Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Rodzina Tonks Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1953 de:Andromeda Tonks en:Andromeda Tonks es:Andromeda Tonks et:Andromeda Tonks fi:Andromeda Tonks fr:Andromeda Tonks it:Andromeda Tonks ja:アンドロメダ・トンクス nl:Andromeda Tops no:Andromeda Dult ru:Андромеда Тонкс sl:Andromeda Tanga sv:Andromeda Tonks zh:安多米达·唐克斯